


we found a new place to hide

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Did you know?” He asks, because this is important.Because she’s not in nearly as much shock as he is which means...“I suspected,” Sara says with a small nod.“Were you ever going to tell me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm usually not a fan of doing pregnancy fills or fics or one shots, but last night Rachel posted [ this ](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/157079836794/theres-no-point-in-protecting-history%20) gif set and then I got "were you ever going to tell me" as a prompt, and since this turned a little longer than a drabble I decided to crosspost to Ao3.

“Captain Lance is suffering from a minor concussion, bruising to her clavicle and a fractured wrist. None of this has caused any harm to the baby-”

Everything Gideon says after that turns into white noise. 

Words that don’t make sense.

Words that Rip couldn’t process even if he had wanted to because-

“Baby?”

The rest of the team is still there. Somehow Rip had forgotten that in the moment that Gideon dropped that bombshell. All he had been able to focus on was the steady cold feeling creeping out from his own rib cage.

It is impossible not to notice the team now.

Not when Jax and Ray are both talking over each other about the  _ baby _ . 

_ His  _ baby. 

His eyes dart to Sara’s, but there’s no fear in her eyes. No overwhelming terror. Not like there must surely be in his.

But Sara, his wonderful Sara, has always been able to read him and in a second she’s assuming her  _ Captain Lance  _ voice, ordering the rest of the team out of the medbay. For a second Rip almost considers following them, she had said ‘everyone out’ and Rip had felt for a moment that this included him. That the alternative couldn’t be real.

It’s her hand around his wrist that ground him.

That keeps him from moving on legs that would likely have given out on him. 

“Rip.” 

His hands are shaking. He only notices this now, as he stares down at where her hand meets his arm. The rest of him feels like shaking too. 

Once again, Gideon’s voice returns as the voice of reason in the room. Their ship holding them together still. 

“Captain Lance, Captain Hunter is currently exhibiting the early symptoms of a panic attack.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” he replies, before Sara can. His voice still tight and shaky, but sarcastic none the less, “I had absolutely no idea until you mentioned it, thank you for that assessment.”

“Hey, be nice, Gideon’s only trying to help.” 

This comment. This almost  _ joke  _ from Sara is enough to finally drag his eyes away from his still shaking hands and up to where she is still sitting on the medbay bed. There’s blood on her shirt, blood that he’s certain isn’t hers, but for a second threatens to throw him back into a panic.

He knows it’s nothing.

He knows Sara can survive more than this.

She has always been a survivor but for a moment he forgets.

His brain can only think that he almost lost her, again. 

Losing someone he loves is not an unfamiliar feeling to Rip. Not anymore. At this point it feels like fate, like all of space and time is determined to never let him have a happy ending. 

(He still has nightmares about his time under the Legion’s control. Of the time when he stole the fire out of Sara’s life with his own hands. Though he will deny having them whenever she asks, if only to protect them both.)

“Rip.” 

She says his name again. 

Grounding him. 

“Did you know?” He asks, because this is important. 

Because she’s not in nearly as much shock as he is which means...

“I suspected,” Sara says with a small nod. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

He doesn’t mean it to come out as a barb, but he sees the guilty look on her face. Which isn’t right. Rip should be the only one feeling guilty between them. 

“After a while it would have been hard not to notice,” Sara says, with a teasing grin. A bit of levity in the pain around them. “I wasn’t even sure if it was - and if it’s the right time.”

The right time.

A novel concept for a pair of time travelers. 

They were in the middle of a mission, but it would be so easy, to promote Jax to captain. To have the team drop the two of them off in some time and pick them up again nine months later, as though nothing had happened. 

_ Time _ . 

They could have it.

They could have a family, a real one. 

Like the family he had had before.

The one that had been stolen from him. The emptiness that still haunts him from time to time, that makes him feel guilty about having fallen in love again, about getting another chance at life.

Jonas and Miranda were still a part of him.

They always would be.

But Sara was here now.

And the  _ baby _ . 

“I can’t lose you,” he says. The  _ both of you  _ goes unsaid but understood. Sara knows him. She has always known him. She will always know him. 

“You won’t,” Sara reassures him. Steady and sure, the voice of reason in his head. “I’m here.”

“What happens if they-”

“Nobody will come between us. Not again, and if they do. We’ll fix things. Me and you, or have you suddenly forgotten how strong we both are?”

Her, Rip is certain of her.

Sara is one of the most capable women he has ever met.

If not  _ the  _ most capable. 

She always knows what to do, what needs to be said, and when.

It’s himself that he doubts. 

“You’re going to be a father again, Rip. An excellent one. This I know for sure.” 

  
  
  



End file.
